código ambar 3
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: la historia de que paso después con so Hyun el personaje de Lee Jun ki


Código Ambar

Capítulo 3

Por Priss Asagari.

So hyun se encargaría de sacar a Min Gi antes de que lo encontrarán en Tailandia a pesar de que había pasado fuera conocía muy bien ese terreno, muchos lugares todavía le remontaban a su niñez.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- comento Min Gi realmente confundido con las reacciones de Key.

Key solamente se le quedo viendo sin decir palabra casi siempre cuando se trataba de cosas muy serias era el primero en guardar silencio.

-Está, bien, -Comento Min Gi, me regresaré a Corea en lo que iban de camino hacia el aeropuerto.

-Será mejor que te pongas esto- comento So Hyun, en lo que le daba un sombrero, lentes para que pasara por desapercibido. Y antes de que se le olvidará, le daría un sobre color manila. Min Gi Lo miró fijamente –Este sobre es para tu jefe.

Mientras tanto donde se encontraba Mali.

Se encontraba teniendo unos intercambios con gente de china, allí se encontraba nuevamente su novia Christine, los traficantes chinos, no la veían con buenos ojos, sin embargo Mali siempre la tenía a su lado, ya que no sabían que tan inteligente para los negocios era la chica, ella se había encargado de trazar un buen plan para que los chinos pudieran dejar el lugar sin que tuvieran ningún problema.

Christine revisaba el maletín en donde tenían la nueva droga parecía que todo marchaba sobre ruedas, sobre todo porque la ganancia que iban a recibir sería muy buena.

Una vez en corea del sur Min Gi se encontraba en las oficinas del N.I.S. con el jefe.

-Aquí le dejo esto- comentó Min Gi en lo que le daba el sobre manila en la mano.

¿Y Esto qué es?- dijo el jefe realmente sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo.

-Sera mejor que lo vea usted con calma- comento Min Gi.

El saldría de la oficina. Mientras tanto el jefe destaparía el sobre y sus ojos se abrieron gantes cuando pudo ver que era una carta con el membrete en la hoja de las oficinas centrales de So Hyun.

Como usted lo ha requerido mi agencia U.A.A. unirá esfuerzos

Con N.I.S creando dentro de N.I.S la división para U.A.A.

Estoy completamente convencido que si unimos esfuerzos

Podrémos derrotar a la mafia de Tailandia .

Lee Soo Hyun "Key"

Ciertamente el jefe se quedaría sorprendido de leer las palabras de So Hyun, se había vuelto más pragmático en lo que era su desempeño como agente y ahora como dueño de una corporación de agentes internacionales.

En la oficina Min Gi ya se encontraba con "G" el cual estaba a cargo de ser su escolta, obviamente asignado por Soo Hyun.

Ya estoy a salvo en Corea así que puedes regresar a Tailandia – en lo que ordenaba algunos papeles de su oficina.

¡No, señor!- contesto de manera fuerte, haciendo que él volteara a verlo- las órdenes del jefe fueron especificas, así que seré su guarda espaldas. Dándose la media vuelta saliendo de su oficina.

¡Tsk, un agente del N.I.S con guarda espaldas!- mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

Mientras tanto en estados Unidos "M" estaba analizando que era las fotos que le había mandado su jefe. Ella era una chica coreano americana de ojos verdes, veía su ordenador y en ese momento comenzó analizar las fotos y a buscar información en la interpol de esa mujer que le había mandado en las fotos. En lo que hacía eso su mente volaba el día en el que había conocido a Key.

Era el funeral de su padre él tenía residencia en USA el funeral fue como todos los que se acostumbraban, alguna vez le habría dicho Kim Lim Sae que se hiciera cargo de su hija.

Esa tarde frente a su departamento se encontraba Key esperando frente a la puerta.

Oiga usted no es…- comentó ella

Si, yo estaba presente en el funeral de tu padre esta tarde- comentó él de manera calmada, hablando en coreano. El quería saber si ella sería capaz de entender y comprender bien el idioma.

Ah, usted es coreano ya comprendo- dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y lo invitaba a pasar.

Yo fui amigo de tu padre, de hecho también se que eres una de las mentes más extraordinarias, de hecho estoy aquí para decirte que trabajes para mi- fue lo que le dijo entregándole una tarjeta. La chica ciertamente había tenido los grados más altos en el FBI, además que era a sus 25 años una de chicas más jóvenes dentro del ramo.

Ella se encontraba trabajando en ese entonces en buscar conexiones que lo ligaran a su padre con el asesinato, aunque la mayoría de los archivos que había tenido en la interpol sin embargo había algunos que estaban clasificados y no había podido entrar.

Ella recordaba él como había terminado trabajando para Key también su mente era tan ágil que al mismo tiempo que recordaba podía ella seguir con la investigación actual.

En Tailandia.

"Key" se encontraba en el templo de donde estaban enterrados sus padres, haciendo como siempre la reverencia.

Aquí estoy de nuevo- en lo que dejaba unos inciensos y unas flores-hacia ya hace unos años que no venía a verlos pero no había tenido opción. En sus recuerdos también se encontraba Ari, el primer amor y tal vez el único que había tenido. Su vida había estado llena de altibajos además que lo último que le Min Gi le había dicho no podía creerlo sin embargo tenía que aceptar la nueva realidad que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

En corea del Sur en N.I.S

Min Gi se encontraba también investigando cosas sobre la entrada a corea del sur de gente de Tailandia tenía que ser precavido de lo que estaría por suceder. Ya tenía bien estudiado el aeropuerto de Icheon con su gente, a su lado se encontraba G también revisando lo que iba hacer, en esos momentos él recibiría una llamada de "Key".

-Si señor- fue lo que le comentó en un escueto coreano y Kang Min Gi pudo notar su expresión.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?.

El jefe vendrá también - en lo que daba la media vuelta y dejaba la oficina de Min Gi.

¿Ya te vas?- le comento sorprendido en lo que lo alcanzaba rumbo a la puerta, dejándolo hablando.

Bueno por lo menos deberías despedirte de una manera más amable- comento Min Gi, cuando cerró la puerta decidió hablarle a So Hyun siempre era así de impredecible desde que se había convertido en agente. Cuando trato de marcar a su número, ya la línea no estaba disponible –"¡Demonios So Hyun!- fue lo que comento.

En Tailandia Mali se encontraba con Christine, esa tarde en el comedor se encontraba el revisando cosas por la computadora ya que iba a tener otra reunión con otros mafiosos y estaba preparando la lista de los que irían, en eso le llamo la atención que aparecía el nombre del legendario Key.

Ya regreso a Tailandia… -dijo en voz alta.

¿A qué te refieres?- comento Christine le volteo la pantalla de la computadora y señalo el nombre.- Desconozco quien es él- tomando una copa de vino que tenían la mesa mientras se lo llevaba a los labios.

La cara de Mali no era de muy complacido – El es quien mato al viejo, Mao, la leyenda y el terror de Tailandia- mientras cerraba la computadora personal. Cuando Christine escuchó eso realmente su mente voló para saber cómo sería el rostro de quien matara a esa leyenda. Se levantó de la mesa y fue algo que extraño a Mali. La siguió con la mirada ¿Estaría tramando algo?

Rumbo a Corea se encontraba ya Key, se encontraba en el asiento del avión viendo hacia la ventanilla en lo que veía como es que se veía corea desde arriba, mientras pensaba que era lo que haría Mali en ese lugar, ya había investigado previamente y lo que lo había llevado de sorpresa era que ante el público en general y sobre todo en Tailandia era un respetado empresario, sí que sería una tarea difícil poder llegar al fondo de cómo había logrado tal hazaña tal vez parecía más listo que el hombre que él había matado.

Christine por su parte ya estaba averiguando quien era Key, ella se aseguraría de estar a su lado para saber qué tipo era, tal vez resultaría mejor que Mali en lo que respectaba negocios de la mafia.

Por su parte en Estados Unidos "M" había buscado la información pertinente y se había dado cuenta que esa mujer estaba siendo buscada bajo el código Ambar raro era porque su búsqueda había sido cerrada se le daba por muerta, ella habría visitado los archivos principales hasta de la DEA. Fuera del edificio de los archivos periódicos se había encontrado con uno de sus exjefes.

Señor John Stradford- dijo ella sorprendida mientras le daba la mano.

Es una pena que hayamos perdido a nuestro mejor elemento en el FBI- comentó el con una sonrisa en los labios.

Señor, no tiene porqué decir eso, comentó – Ann Kim así se le conocía en estados unidos.

-¿Te parece bien si vamos a tomar un café?- le comentó ya que pues le interesaría saber que hacía en los archivos de periódicos viejos, aunque si conocía que la agencia de "Key" era una de las mejores que había reclutado a la gente capaz de llevar las misiones más difíciles.

Una vez en el café se percato que llevaba unas pocas de hojas muy relevantes, el trabajo que Ann desarrollaba era bien sabido por el FBI que era de manera más tecnológica -¿Y cómo te ha estado yendo?

Bueno, no puedo quejarme- fue lo que le contesto a su jefe de raza negra en lo que movía algunos papeles.

Una vez en corea So Hyun se encontraba discutiendo con "G" de cómo iba proceder el plan, cuando encendió su teléfono se pudo dar cuenta que tenía llamadas perdidas de Min Gi. Solamente movió la cabeza, y pensó en ese momento "Todavía sigue siendo muy sobreprotector".

En eso volteo a ver a G – Tenemos que ser precavidos de lo que vas hacer, recuerda nadie debe de notar que estas allí.

Si señor- fue lo que comentó él.

Min Gi por su parte ya habían interceptado y localizado a Mali, sin embargo cuando vieron su rostro se quedaron sorprendidos que era uno de los empresarios más respetados en Tailandia. Su sorpresa era demasiada cuando estaban viendo las grabaciones del circuito cerrado del aeropuerto.

-Señor- comentó uno de sus subordinados -¿Qué este no es el gran empresario del cual todos hablan?

Creo que tienes razón, hay que reportarlo al jefe- comentó ese empleado.

No- comentó Min Gi moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado – Tenemos que averiguar si realmente viene hacer movimientos ilegales, no podemos proceder de manera irresponsable, el Jefe del N.I.S no puede darse cuenta de esto.

Mientras tanto en Tailandia Christine no había viajado con Mali, de hecho no era de las chicas ordinarias que se dejaría ver en público con un gran empresario, ella recordaba bien como se habían conocido en Hawaii, ella había sabido guardar muy bien su identidad ya que ella no era la clásica niña rica que dependía de su padre, si no que ha simple vista se veía como una chica común y corriente que jamás usaba ropa de marca ni joyas, su vestimenta era fresca y natural. Se encontraba mirando a la hermosa piscina que tenían en esa casa tan grande.

-Señora –comento uno de los guarda espaldas de Mali que siempre la andaba cuidando y que también era como si fuera su mejor amigo y aliado, ella era capaz de hacer que cualquiera sintiera simpatía por ella. Le entrego una memoria usb con algunos datos que había mandado ella investigar.

Gracias puedes irte- comento ella en lo que se daba la media vuelta y se sentaba en la silla poniendo esa tarjeta en la computadora personal, se cruzo de brazos cuando comenzó a ver la información – ¡Así que tu eres Key!

Continuara…


End file.
